


compassion comes calling

by prettylittlepasha



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while locked in a cell at the bottom of the white spire, cole meets a friend in an unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compassion comes calling

The fade is nigh impossible to describe to humans. It’s shape and appearance is dictated by memories of humans who enter into it, it’s physical appearance is shaped by the spirits of the fade from the memories of humans.

Compassion passes through the fade aimlessly. Until they hear a strange sound; like a human gulping for breath as if they are under water.

There’s something distressing about that sound, something that makes the very essence of the fade spirit  _ache._

They follow the sound, weaving through the twists and turns of the fade with ease. They come upon one of the human dreamers, curled into a ball, with water streaming from his eyes—a vague memory imprint from other dreamers, reminds the spirit that this is called “crying”—the hash gulping sound is coming from this small human.

Compassion kneels beside the little human and reaches out to touch him. He makes a different, fearful sound and jerks away from their touch. Bright eyes stare at the spirit, eyes full of a horrid pain and hopelessness that makes Compassion hurt. They draw back—they don’t intend to scare the human, never scare him, nothing so cruel—and presses their calming prescience around him. They wait for the fear to fade from the human’s eyes, waits for him to calm his breathing and tentatively look at the spirit before him.

They imitate something they’ve seen humans do to convey happiness, or kindness, or a variation of many human emotions; they smile. The human hesitates before mirroring the expression and shuffles closer to Compassion.

The human asks, “W-who are you?”

They answer, “I am Compassion, a spirit of the fade. Who are you? Why are you crying?”

The human sniffles and looks away from them. “I’m Cole, I’m crying because…because I’m scared and all alone. They locked me in one of the cells and I’ve never been alone like this before. I’m scared.”

Cole begins crying anew, tears falling from his eyes. The Compassion spirit shifts toward him slowly, emanating affection and compassion for the human’s tears. “You are not alone, I shall stay with you.”

He looks at them, hope blooming in his frightened eyes as his voice shakes, “You will?”

Compassion takes one of Cole’s hands and stays with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write up a little thing for how i picture the first cole meets his spirit friend.


End file.
